Talk:Reign Supreme/@comment-26470143-20151203133457
Full script: Reign Supreme Stage 1 - The Chance of a Lifetime intro Hey szPlayerName, I've got a surprise for you. Let me present the Koenigsegg Regera, the fastest accelerating production car in the world! A friend of mine hooked us up with one for a test drive. You in? 1 Let's start out with a simple race around the track. She's got an impressive kick to her, so take it easy around those corners. Just make sure to win this event. Win this event 2 Now let's try a few other events. An elimination, autocross, and speed snap should give us an idea of how she handles. Win any one of these events. Win any one of these events 3 Regera means 'to reign', so what better way to test this fine machine out than an elimination event between 8 Regeras? Make sure you win! Win this event Outro And here's the woman of the hour - Mrs. Zoé Calvo. Thanks for the chance to get our hands on this glorious machine. I guess it's a fair trade, seeing as I taught you everything you know about quality cars and all. Yeah, you wish, Eric. It is good to finally meet you, szPlayerName. I have seen you race a few times, and I know you have got skills. How about you and Eric meet me back here tomorrow so we can race some more? Stage 2 - What It Takes To Win intro Hey, superstar. I have got a proposition for you: a friend of mine is running a competition at the end of the week - to win one of 80 Regeras ever built. The Reign Supreme Championship. I am in if you are. 1 How about we start with you showing me what you can do first hand. Win this event within 2:25. Win this event within 2:25 2 Now let us feel the Regera's intense acceleration. Win this autocross. Win this event 3 And a few more trials - an elimination, speed record, and endurance event. You should have no problem winning these, so choose which you'd prefer. Win any one of these events 4 Ok, now let us improve on your first time, but stick to the track. Win this event within 1:38 without going off track. Win this event within 1:38 without going off track Outro We're going to need to push the Regera for everything it's got. Luckily I'm the greatest mechanic in the world, so that shouldn't be difficult. I don't think her owners will mind if I mod her, as we'll be taking the keys in a week. Stage 3 - Working Hard intro Whilst Eric is performing his magic, I think it is key that we really push both our skills. You learn from me, and I will learn from you. We must be ready for the Reign Supreme Championship. 1 With a heightened acceleration, you should be able to maintain a pretty impressive average speed. I am going to push you - win this event with an average speed of 105 mph (168 kph). Win this event with an average speed of 105 mph (168 kph) 2 Going faster naturally means less control. Make sure you keep to the track with this one. Win this event without going off track 3 Now we should try a range of other events, just to keep our versatility up. Choose one and win it, if you can. Win any one of these events 4 To squeeze every second of advantage out of the Regera, we need to be able to build back to top speed as quickly and as frequently as possible. Accelerate to 126 mph (203 kph) at 20 seconds into the race and win. Accelerate to 126 mph (203 kph) at 20 seconds into the race and win Outro Fantastic work today, superstar. It seems I was right to keep an eye on your career. From what I have heard, our mutual friend Natalia has set something up for tomorrow, so I will see you then. Stage 4 - Show-Off Showdown #1 intro …and then, out of nowhere, Ahmed comes screaming around the corner passing Rusty and Magnus completely! It was an amazing sight.\nOh hey, szPlayerName, I was just catching up with an old friend! That is right - it has been a little while. Did you know that I was actually the one to suggest Natalia take you on as a client? I thought you showed promise, and I hate being wrong so keep showing me what you got! That's exactly what I need from you right now, szPlayerName. I've set up two promo events before the Reign Supreme Championship so you can make some noise and get some attention early. We've got to stand out! 1 You have to 'wow' them right out of the gate, so drive your fastest and win this event within 2:15. Win this event within 2:15 2 We're dealing with some serious car enthusiasts, and they like them sleek and unmarred. Try to win three laps of Spa without damaging your car. Win this event without crashing 3 Now for a show of versatility! Win any one of these three different events. Win any one of these events 4 And finally, a show of extreme daring. Race the entire track in the opposite direction! Make sure to cross the finish line before your opponent does to really show your skills. Race a lap in the opposite direction and win Outro Fantastic work today! Camera flashes, tongues wagging, and thumbs flying. You'll be all over the media by tomorrow morning, and in everyone's head by the end of the week. I'll see you in two days for the next one! Stage 5 - Keep It Steady intro I heard you killed it yesterday with the publicity stunts. Some of the fancy things Natalia had you running raised a few eyebrows, and I've done an analysis. We're lacking in a few areas, so I'm going to run some tests, ok? 1 I want to measure how far ahead you're pulling from the pack, so win this event by at least 500 yd (457 m). Win this event by 500 yd (457 m) 2 Just to be sure, I want to stress test the engine. Reach 150 mph (241 kph) on 15 separate occasions and win. Reach 150 mph (241 kph) 15 times and win 3 Just a few more tests - I won't bore you with the complex equations that are going on in my head right now. Just win one of these events and leave the maths to me. Win any one of these events 4 Ok, from my figuring, you should be able to improve on your last attempt at this, so try to win this event by at least 575 yd (527 m). Win this event by 575 yd (527 m) Outro I'll have her fixed up, wrapped in a bow tie and ready for tomorrow's event before you even notice. Now rest up - if I know Natalia and Zoé at all, you've not seen the real difficult stuff yet! Stage 6 - Show-Off Showdown #2 intro Alright, we're back for another Show-Off Showdown. You know how fickle the media is, so we've got to go bigger and better than last time. We'll have to go even bigger and even better at the Reign Supreme, but that's future Natalia's problem! 1 Start off by smashing your old record. Win this event within 2:13! Win this event within 2:13 2 Now give them a taste of your recovery skills by reaching your top speed of 175 mph (281 kph) 8 times before winning. Reach 175 mph (281 kph) 8 times and win 3 How about a little variety? Win any one of these different events without a speck of mud or dust on your beautiful Regera. That means no time off track! Win any one of these events without going off track 4 Now a longer form race - 4 laps on Spa. But you have to lap 15 opponents during the race. Lap 15 opponents and win 5 Now do what you did last time, but make sure you don't skid once. Keep those tires in prime condition! Win this event without skidding Outro Oh! Did you see that?! That was some incredible driving! But, as I said, we're going to need to be even fancier next time, so find Zoé tomorrow and get her to show you the really tricky stuff. Stage 7 - Tricks of the Trade intro Natalia has got heart, and the kind of enthusiasm which just leaks out and gets into everyone else's minds. She is amazing at her job, so we have to match her at ours. Are you ready? 1 A collision at the speeds we are reaching would be catastrophic - trust me, I have seen them. So be careful out there. Win this event without damaging your car. Win this event without damaging your car 2 With improved acceleration, you should be able to have no problem winning this speed record event. Win any one of these events 3 Try and win one of these three events, to shore up any gaps in your skills. Win any one of these events without going off track 4 Now redouble your efforts and break your old record. I need you to win in under 1:09. Win this event within 1:09 5 And finally, push your skills to the test by accelerating to 100 mph (161 kph) at 5 seconds into the race and winning. Accelerate to 100 mph (161 kph) at 5 seconds into the race and win Outro Well, that answered my question… You are ready. We are ready! The Reign Supreme Qualifying Round is tomorrow, and if you ask me, I think we are going to win. Stage 8 - Time to Qualify intro Here we are at the Reign Supreme Qualifying Round. These other racers - these men and women - are fierce. They all want that Regera. Too bad it is already spoken for! You sound pretty confident, Zoé! But a driver is only as good as their car, so I'm going to be watching, and giving you feedback on what we need to tune for the final day. 1 First we've got an autocross. Make sure your acceleration is at its peak! Win this event 2 Now take what you learned last time, and push to at least 110 mph (177 kph) at 12 seconds into the race, and then win this elimination round. Accelerate to 110 mph (177 kph) at 12 seconds into the race and win 3 You've got an autocross, speed record and endurance run now. However, you can't go off track, or damage your car! Make sure your top speed is honed to a point to win one of these events. Win any one of these events without going off track or damaging your car 4 Second to last is another quick one - one lap around Catalunya within the qualifying time of 1:04! Win this event within 1:04 5 I hope your car is ready, because the last step to qualifying is a speed snap. Make sure you win! Win this event Outro Seems that Natalia's PR work, and your reputation, preceded you. Racing is as much psychological as physical, and you have definitely made an impression. I'll be seeing you tomorrow for the Reign Supreme. Stage 9 - Take the Throne intro We're here for the Reign Supreme! Seven events, designed to showcase the Koenigsegg Regera. The driver who exemplifies the true nature of the Regera, and the Reign Supreme, gets to keep this amazing car. Good luck! I will be here every step of the way - but I do not think you are going to need my help. Now go and win your Regera. 1 First event is a speed record with the added conditions of no skidding or time off track. This will be a difficult one, so stay focused. Win this event without skidding or going off track 2 Good job. Now, same rules - no skidding, nor time off track - but this time we have 5 laps of Catalunya. Win this event without skidding or going off track 3 They are pairing off drivers now. You are going to have to beat your opponent in a head to head, and to really rub it in, make sure you lap them. Lap your opponent and win 4 Just a bit more to go. They have got a line-up of three separate events, and you have to come first in one of them. An endurance run, and two speed snaps. Good luck. Win any one of these events 5 Almost there! You will have to accelerate to 140 mph (225 kph) at 25 seconds into the race and win again, but this time it is an elimination event. Watch the field out there! Accelerate to 140 mph (225 kph) at 25 seconds into the race and win 6 Fantastic work! You have done it! Now to really celebrate the prowess of the Regera, complete 3 laps of Catalunya before your opponents can complete 2 in the 1974 Porsche 911 Targa. Complete 3 laps before your opponents complete 2 Outro Well done, superstar. I knew I was right about you. Enjoy your Regera, and I hope I will be seeing you soon so that we can learn a bit more from each other. Who knows? Maybe next time I will truly test you against my skills.